


【锦玉】春日宴 05

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅
Kudos: 16





	【锦玉】春日宴 05

05.  
回门那天水神风神都看出了锦觅的不同，她身上洋溢着从未有过的活力和娇美，如果说从前的锦觅不过是一个可爱的花骨朵，眼前的锦觅则是处于一种随时都可能怒放盛开的状态，风神看在眼里很是欢喜，拉着锦觅在一旁说着些家常闲话，

水神看了看锦觅，又看了看面前恭谨的润玉，跟他说，随我来，

到了书房，翁婿坐定，水神袍袖一挥，设下了结界，才跟润玉说，如今你与觅儿已经完婚，一家人不说两家话，有些事，我觉得你也该看的明白，想的透彻，天宫形势复杂，觅儿又是这样的性情，我这个做父亲的，实在放心不下，不知道你往后有何打算，是打算就这样战战兢兢谨小慎微一辈子，还是另有长远谋划，

润玉听了连忙站起身来答话，说如果只是自己一个人，那么就这样下去也无妨，他已经在天后娘娘面前说过不会去和旭凤争抢，如今却是大大的不同了，现在已经有了觅儿，就算只是为了维护觅儿周全，也是要争一争的，断然不能让觅儿因为自己的关系吃苦受累，

水神点了点头，却又觉得润玉这番话说的很是有些咬牙切齿，想着方才看到锦觅的样子，心中一动，忍不住问润玉，莫不是天后已经下手对觅儿做过什么，

润玉默了默，似乎难以启齿，水神惊的站了起来，指着他说，润玉，你，你对觅儿，

润玉连忙低头恭敬说话，天后娘娘是在合卺酒里做了手脚，索性发现的早，没有铸成大错，也怪我大意，才会让有心人有可趁之机，以后这样的事再也不会有，请仙上放心，润玉必定守护觅儿周全，

水神叹了一声，罢了，差不多也到了时候，匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪，润玉，有些事，你要早做打算，我这些年虽然避世不出，为了觅儿，如果你想做什么，我还是可以助你一臂之力，有些事，早谋算，早安排，就可以免除受制于人的苦恼，如今的状况，就算你一味极力忍耐，在人家看来，也是一样的眼中钉肉中刺，

润玉谢过了水神，翁婿两个坐下来又说了些要紧话，才从书房出来，

水神说今日就是个好日子，于是带着锦觅去见了自己的尊师，斗姆元君，请求恩师援手，解开了封印着锦觅的力量，水神眼看着自己的女儿，在自己的面前渐渐显现出另外一个样子，不由得很是欣慰，封印解开，锦觅本身的力量和潜力就可以尽情发挥，心性也可以更加成熟些，往后在天宫里，夫妻两个互相扶持，也可以少一些祸端，

锦觅回来的时候，润玉看着她愣愣的，这是锦觅，又不是从前的锦觅，连面容都有了变化，从前不过是个青涩可爱的小姑娘，这番解开封印之后，却变成了倾国倾城姿色妍丽的美丽少女，那样子看的润玉一时真的不知道该如何是好，锦觅却还是那样大大咧咧的性子，一回来就先跑到润玉面前问他自己有没有变化，

润玉笑着说，有，

锦觅紧张兮兮问他，那是变好了，还是变糟了，

润玉笑的越发温柔，自然是变好了许多，他说的是真心话，解开封印之后，锦觅简直就是一朵怒放的娇花，美的让人目眩神迷，水神看着锦觅，越发的深重叹息，想起了从前那个同样艳冠群芳独一无二的女子，锦觅的生母，从前的花神，往事如烟，很多事已经不能再回头去细细思量，否则就是肝肠寸断的愁苦滋味，四千多年前的往事，如今都化作了苦涩的回忆，

风神只当锦觅是新婚伊始得偿所愿的快活，才会这般容光焕发的标致，锦觅自家人知自家事，想起来就脸红的发烫，她如今这饱满充盈的神采，是因为灵修之后灵力的增长，虽然，她只模模糊糊的记得自己偷喝了合卺酒，好像是喝醉了，之后的事都模糊不清不是很记得，可是，最后她是清醒的，非常的清醒，所以清楚的记得自己缠着润玉的样子，也清楚的记得那番你侬我侬，

风神问她这几日在璇玑宫里可好，她心中一动，偷偷瞄了润玉一眼，正好润玉也正看着她，两个人目光一触，锦觅就羞涩的低了头转开了视线，有些不好意思的跟风神说挺好的，润玉待她很好，

风神看着她高兴满意的笑，只是，那笑容中到底有些丝丝缕缕的苦涩，她转头看了看站在窗边出神的水神，那笑容里越发添了几分隐隐的落寞，

润玉看在眼里，过来与锦觅说，时辰差不多，也该回去了，

锦觅站起身来跟水神风神告辞，水神看着润玉点了点头，润玉明白水神是示意他那些大事早做定夺，心中莫名燃起一些昂扬斗志，向水神风神深深行礼致谢之后，才握着锦觅的手一同上了彩虹前回去璇玑宫，

璇玑宫里还是那样沉静如水，并未因为主人的大婚而有所变化，唯一的变化，大约就是这般浓郁的夜色里，润玉难得的与锦觅厮守在一起，因着大婚的关系，天帝特别下旨准了润玉一个月的假期不需当值，这时候两个人头挨着头躺在枕头上，锦觅玩着润玉的手指，和他说着今日去解除封印的情形，搁在别人嘴里不过是三两句话，锦觅说了这半天还没说完，润玉听着有趣，笑着看着她眉飞色舞的样子，忍不住抬手落在她脸上，细细描绘，这是他的妻子，是他的爱人，也是他的亲人，想到这里心中暖融融的，忍不住微微欠身，一个轻柔的吻落在锦觅额头上，

锦觅一手搭在润玉腰间，压低了声音问他，你看我现在这样真的是变好看了么，

润玉微笑，还是小孩子心性，这般在意这样的事，柔声回答，好看，比从前好看了许多，从前是好看，现在是漂亮，

给润玉这样柔情似水的看着，锦觅细微有些脸红，夜深人静，只有两个人这样在床上相依相偎，想起来那时候自己那缠着润玉不肯放开的样子，脸色越发泛红，却不知道她这样含羞带娇的样子，落在润玉眼中，是个什么味道，润玉低低唤了她一声，觅儿，锦觅把头埋在他胸口，一双小手玩弄着润玉背后的衣服，脸上滚烫，却不吭声，润玉揽着她柔软的腰肢，低声问她身上可还有哪里不适，大婚初夜，她初经人事，虽然他极力克制，特别注意不要伤到她，可是她身上药力霸道，一味缠着他所要恩爱，总还是激烈了些，这时候不见她说话，以为她是不舒服却不好意说给他知道，当下抬起她的脸来看着，想要细细问询一番，却在看到她娇艳如花的面容时呆住，锦觅的样子，实在是美，不仅是美，而是美艳，即便只是这样看着她，还是让润玉心中有些东西开始蠢蠢欲动，

锦觅给润玉看的颜面滚烫，她也知道洞房夜自己太主动不害羞了些，可是她并不为之后悔羞惭，润玉说，这是夫妻间正正经经应该做也可以做的事，今日风神也跟她说，趁着天帝陛下还没有指给润玉其他侧妃，让她好好把握，和润玉两个人好好过日子，这样，就算日后润玉果然有了其他侧妃，也还是会念着与她结发夫妻的情意，想到这里锦觅心中一痛，看着面前的润玉渐渐泪眼迷蒙，她不要润玉再有别人，也不要润玉再去这样和别的女子恩恩爱爱，润玉是她一个人的，也只能是她一个人的，她不要和任何人分享润玉，分享润玉的情意，想到这些，越发泪珠纷纷，

润玉怜惜的给她擦着眼泪，觅儿，怎么哭了，是哪里不舒服么，

锦觅抱紧了润玉的腰，夫君，可不可以不要别人，只要觅儿一个？

润玉一惊，不知道她想到了什么忽然这样说，当下立刻柔和了声音哄着她，不会有别人，只有觅儿一个，从今往后都只有觅儿一个人，好不好，

锦觅泪眼迷蒙的点了点头，抽抽噎噎的还哭着，却还是将细碎点滴的亲吻落在润玉下巴上，润玉身子一紧，感觉到锦觅柔滑小巧的舌尖舔过他凹陷的锁骨，润玉低低叫了一声，觅儿，轻柔扶起她的头来吻在她唇上，柔柔的，轻轻的，和风细雨，带着怜惜和心疼，温柔的很，因着这样柔情似水的亲吻，锦觅心中渐渐生出了渴望，她想要更亲近润玉，想要跟润玉密不可分的纠缠在一起，不知不觉张开了嘴，润玉吻了进去，两个人的呼吸越来越急促，润玉念着她身上可能还不大爽利，虽然很是心动，还是只是温柔浅吻，

锦觅却不想就这样打住，她喃喃的说着，夫君疼疼觅儿吧，

润玉听了心口炸裂，那亲吻里渐渐多了些情欲的味道，锦觅在他怀里发出断断续续的呻吟，引得他的手在她身上从上到下从下到上的探索着，如此这般，等到他的手又一次从上而下掠过锦觅胸口的时候，锦觅带着哭腔哀求，夫君，觅儿想要，夫君，觅儿好想，

润玉的手一路向下，终于探入那幽深之地，发现那里早就已经做好了准备，只等他肆意垂怜，他一面吻着锦觅裸露的肩膀，胸口，一边低声问她，觅儿真的想要么，

锦觅低低嗯了一声，柔滑手掌没入润玉衣衫之中，贴在了他胸口上，润玉不再忍耐，利落挺身而入，那温暖和润泽让他深重喘息，锦觅因为他的动作溢出一声战栗呻吟，他拥着她，就这般陷落在痴缠旖旎之中，洞房夜虽然也春光无限，可是因着药力的关系，润玉到底怜惜锦觅，不曾真的由着性子与她恩爱，怕伤了她的身体，也怕她并不是那么愿意，她因着那药的关系，一直不是很清醒，如今却是不同，两个人都清醒明白的很，锦觅这个样子，越发让润玉心中火热的按捺不住，

这一场结束，锦觅伏在润玉怀里，犹自喘息，润玉的手在她背上流连不去，不知不觉滑到了她胸口，半是怜爱，半是撩拨，锦觅口中渐渐漏出细碎浅浅呻吟，她仰起头来主动去吻润玉，修长白腻的腿也抬起来环在了润玉腰间，润玉的手落在她腰间定住了她还绵软无力的身子，重新开始用力，锦觅神色越发迷离，刻骨铭心的爱欲里，她的一只手被润玉扣住压在了头上，青丝散乱，檀口半张，溢出的都是销魂呻吟，这般爱到极致的滋味，让她心甘情愿的臣服，深深陷落在润玉的宠爱里，

云住雨收，她缩在润玉怀里孩子气的索要保证，以后都只能对我一个人好，

润玉温柔回答，好，以后都只对觅儿一个人好，

她想了想又说，以后都只能有我一个，不能再有别人，

润玉微笑，没有别人，只有觅儿，只要觅儿一个，

她又朝润玉怀里缩了缩，从今往后你只能抱我一个人，不能再去抱别的女人，

润玉低头看着她，只有觅儿，也只要觅儿，别的谁也不要，

锦觅大眼睛一转，那你亲亲我作为保证，亲过就是说定了，再也不能反悔耍赖皮，

润玉失笑，低头吻上了她柔软潋滟的唇，那般美好滋味，让他在唇齿间深深叹息，觅儿，觅儿，锦觅也因着这誓约的亲吻心生欢喜，迎合上去，不知不觉，这亲吻就变了滋味，浓厚的情欲涌动着，迫切的心意挥散出来，锦觅勾住了润玉的脖子，润玉的手深入她衣衫之中，褪下了她才穿上没多久的寝衣，肌肤相贴，舒适的让人叹息，润玉压着性子体贴问询的看着她，觅儿？

锦觅没说话，只是拉下他的头来吻在他唇上，润玉于是不再忍耐，毫不犹豫的压了上去，这一次，前所未有的恣意，从未有过的激烈，锦觅在这极致爱抚中落泪，她在枕上辗转着，心神失守的呻吟，战栗，颤抖，身体滚烫，全身都因为这激情而泛着粉嫩胭脂色，越发让润玉把持不住，他像是变了一个人，那么霸道，那么有力，那么痴缠，让她一再的在云端徘徊，眼前一阵阵虚软黑暗，只听见润玉充满诱惑的声音，觅儿，喜欢么，还要么，

她喃喃说着，喜欢，好喜欢，

润玉吮吻着她的脖子，胸口，觅儿，还要么，

不知道是不是那夜的药力还没有全然消散，虽然已经全身软绵的好像融化了一般，却还是执着渴望着更激烈更炽热的亲密，她听见自己说，要，还要，

润玉的吻回到她唇上，深深吻了进去，她在这深深的充满爱意的亲吻里挺身，惹来润玉更深沉的亲吻和爱抚，她觉得自己已经魂飞天外，却又对每一丝每一份都感受的那么清晰，她只能勉力抱住润玉，在他怀里呜咽哀求，不是求他停下来放开他，而是求他爱她，好好爱她，爱她再多一点点，她想一生一世就这样霸着他不放开，这是她命定的夫君呢，

本来，按照规矩，大婚次日夜神夫妇就应当过去正式拜见天帝天后，天帝陛下念着锦觅对天上不熟悉，初来乍到，特许夜神夫妇一个月后，也就是在夜神恢复当值的那天才去拜见，那天，大殿之上，百官惊诧，锦觅好像脱胎换骨变了一个人似的，美的让人无法直视，她随着夜神翩然而来，端庄窈窕，落落大方拜见了天帝天后，行为举止，让人挑不出一点不妥，天帝看着那酷似先花神的脸有瞬间的失神，在天后清冷的目光中风云不动赐赏了夜神夫妇，还对夜神委以重任，

如此这般，夜神手上第一次有了兵权，虽然还是不能和旭凤相提并论，不过总算是个不同的开始，夜间，夜神一如既往去当值，不同的是，身边不仅带着魇兽，臂弯里还挽着新婚的妻子，润玉布星的时候，锦觅就在一旁专心修为，每次润玉转头，都能看到她近在咫尺的沉静容颜，都忙完之后，夫妻两个相拥而坐，看着这变化万千又寂静无声的绚丽景致，手握着手，低低说着情人间的贴心话，润玉心中从未这般安定，这般温暖，这般情思绵绵不绝如缕，他看着身旁笑靥如花的锦觅，拿定了主意，为了觅儿，他也会抗争到底，


End file.
